


See You Again

by mkhockeygurl



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Short One Shot, first time johnlock story so i apologize for any mistakes, he took a bullet for him, sherlock loves john but do you think he tells him?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 14:24:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6198535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mkhockeygurl/pseuds/mkhockeygurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John. An unlikely relationship. They have a bond that goes deeper than anything Sherlock has ever experienced before. How will they react when put in a life and death situation?</p>
            </blockquote>





	See You Again

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little song fic and also turns out to be my first Johnlock fic so yeah. I cant say it's short and sweet but it sure is short and angsty!

**"See You Again" - Whiz Khalifa ft. Charlie Puth**

_It's been a long day without you, my friend_

_And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again_

_We've come a long way from where we began_

_Oh, I'll tell you all about it when I see you again_

_When I see you again_

 

 

 

Lights. Bright. Flashing. Ears ringing.

_What's happening? Where is John?_

"His b.p. is dropping! Come on Mr. Holmes stay with us!"

_Oh bloody hell I'm fine..._

A paramedic patted his cheek firmly. "Mr. Holmes nod if you can hear me."

_You ass I've been telling you this whole time, I'm fine!_

"He's not responding, we're losing him...shit! His pupil just blew. Come on drive faster!"

* * *

 

The next thing Sherlock remembers is waking up in a hospital bed surrounded by beeping machines and attached to an array of wires. He groans and stretches as his muscles protest with a searing pain. He raises his arms and wrinkles his nose at the streaks of blood that run down them.  _Where did that come from?_

"Ah, you're finally awake. Try not to move too much, you were severely injured. The doctor has ordered complete bed rest for 3 weeks."

"Shut Up Mycroft, you're input is unnecessary at the moment."

"Do you know why you're here?"

Sherlock looked at him, attempting to put on his, _I have this all figured out face_ , but instead faltered as confusion settled in. "What happened?"

"You took on a client involved in the oil pipe dispute in the north. They lead you to believe that they were the victims. By the time you knew otherwise you and John were caught in the thick of it. A source of mine said that John took a bullet for you and when they attempted to kill you and he managed to blow up an oil tanker, killing the main players and saving you're life."

Sherlock processed the information and slowly it all came back to him.

* * *

 

They had been lured into a trap. Right from the get go it had been about killing Sherlock. They had thrown Sherlock down on his knees and held a semi-automatic to his head as they asked him if he had any last words. John was being restrained but managed to writhe loose, he snagged his captors gun and yelled. "Vatican Cameos!" He jumped through the air sending several shots in the direction of an oil tanker. He fell onto Sherlock, pushing him aside as the shot (meant for Sherlock) rang out. A cry followed as the bullet tore through John's chest.

"John!" Sherlock grabbed at air as his friend fell backwards.

Multiple shots rang out as several assailants attempted to hit Sherlock. He ignored them as he kneeled over his partner trying desperately to assess how he could stop the bleeding.

John wheezed and began to cough up blood. "Sherlock...the gun...stop them."

"No, I need to stop the bleeding! There's so much blood...John where does it hurt?" Sherlock began to fill with desperation as he ripped John's coat open, searching for the bullet wound. John's blood covered his clothes and arms.

With the last bit of energy he had, John grabbed Sherlock's arm and uttered "It won't help... just stop them, Sherlock, s-stop them!"

"Shut up! Shut up! You're fine, just let me think!" Sherlock yelled, trying desperately to think of a way to save the man who meant everything to him.

John knew from the moment the bullet hit him he was a lost case. He tried to tell Sherlock but he wouldn't listen. John felt himself fading away, he smiled up at Sherlock and then went limp. Sherlock stopped what he was doing. He took one look at John and tore in half. He grabbed the gun from John's limp hand and spun around. With a warrior's cry he began to return fire on the assailants. He ran right up to them like a madman, spraying the vicinity with bullets, killing them left and right.

They surrounded him. John saved him for a second time.

The bullets that John had shot at the tanker created a spark and the tanker blew, causing successive explosions of the tankers around it.

Sherlock was thrown into the air. The next thing he remembered was waking in the hospital.

* * *

 

Remembering this Sherlock realizes what John had been trying to say. He stares at the bleached walls of the hospital room as he clenches and un-clenches his hands.

"Sherlock? Are you alright?" Mycroft questions his brother worriedly.

Sherlock looks blankly at Mycroft and then without a warning, he begins to sob.

John his best friend, his companion, his, his...is gone.

* * *

 

The funeral is small. John would have wanted that. Everyone has left except for Sherlock. He stands by the grave and seems to be contemplating what to say. "John, I want you to not be dead. I want you to be here.” Sherlock runs the back of his hand against his nose as he tries to suppress the tears. “We had come a long way from where we began. I-I came a long way. You made me feel and I will live with regret every day of my life because I never told you...” The detective shudders and sucks in a deep breath. “I never told you I was hopelessly in love with you…But now I guess I’ll tell you all about it when I see you again."

Sherlock turns around and makes his way towards the cemeteries exit. A tear trickles down his face.


End file.
